Sometimes You Want What You Can't Have
by Raveniia
Summary: Robin. He's all Raven can ever think about, but he doesn't know yet. She wants to tell him how she feels but thinks that Robin and Starfire have something for each other. Can she tell him, and how does Robin feel towards her?


¤Sometimes You Want What You Can't Have¤

A Teen Titans Fanfic

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Pairing: Raven and...?

Author's Note: So. I've been away for a long time because I wanted to take a break from writing fanfics. But, after a much needed break, I've finally written a new story. So I thought that I would share my story with all of you wonderful readers. :) Anyway, please at least take time to read this, and I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed it to let me know what you think of it...

Pretty much,

Raveniia.

(You forgot the Disclaimer!)

Disclaimer: Ok. I do not own Teen Titans. There. I said it. Happy?

Chapter One

.Killing Me Softly.

'_Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos...' _

Raven solemnly focused her thoughts and energy on her daily meditation.

'_Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos...'_

Her mind was locked in a state of tranquility, at least for the moment.

'_Azarath...Metrion-'_

As hard as she tried to concentrate she just couldn't push that one thought out of her head. This one thought had repeatedly disrupted her meditations. And this one thought was the only thing on her mind. Robin. She knew that he was the only person who really understood her, she wasn't afraid to get to close to him and she allowed herself to. Raven had told him everything about her past, childhood, family, and her innermost thoughts and beliefs. And as she reflected on her relationship with Robin, she couldn't help but envy Starfire. Honestly, why had he taken an interest in her? It wasn't fair... but really never anything is.

Raven often liked to isolate herself in her room for hours at a time. But as much as she liked her time alone, she'd rather be spending her time with someone else. Her first instinct was just to go talk to him but she couldn't do that. She decided to wander about the tower, hoping that she would catch his eye. She started her way down the hall silently; she heard no noise, no talking, no anything. Today was a particularly quiet day in the Titan's household. As Raven was turning the corner, she heard a distinct giggle coming from Starfire in the living room.

Sure enough, Robin and Starfire were tickling each other on the couch. It came as no surprise to Raven, but it still hurt to see them like that, so playful and flirty to one another. It was what she wanted so badly. Someone to care for her, someone to be with her, and see her for who she is. She almost felt a bit rude for just standing there and staring at the two.

"Am I interrupting something? I can leave if you... want?"

"Oh, Raven-friend, you are not interrupting. Me and Robin were just finishing our tickle fight! Want to join?"

"I'm fine...thanks. Don't really feel like being tickled at the moment. Or ever."

"Oh. Okay. Well you can sit down if you want!"

"That's alright. I think I'm just going to watch the sunset on the roof."

And with that, Raven left the two alone and started her way up a long flight of stairs. Pushing the door open at the top, she felt a warm rush of warm air blow in her face. Closing the door behind her, she made her way over to her favorite spot on the roof and sat down looking off into the sky. A brilliant mix of orange and yellow seemed to paint the sky, the sun falling behind the horizon far off in the distance. It was stunning, and it was one of the only things that seemed to make Raven smile at the end of the day. Sitting up here was also a time to reflect on her feelings towards Robin. She always came up with things she wanted to tell him, but never could.

Hearing a door close behind her, she looked to find Robin standing there. Her came beside her and sat, looking at the sky that was now darkening. They sat in silence for a moment. Raven acknowledged him by staring into his eyes, but she didn't say a word. She looked away, sighing a bit as she did so.

"Uh...Are you ok up here? You've seemed quieter than usual today and more isolated."

She stared back in his eyes once again, and knew this was the perfect opportunity to tell him how she felt, but she obviously couldn't just come out and say it. She hesitated to answer but she did in a bit of a whisper.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking and watching the sunset. I like to be alone most times you know."

"Oh. I see. Well if there's anything you ever need to talk about. I'm here to listen. Just letting you know that."

Why did he have to make it so easy to just come out and say that she thought he was an amazing person? To say that she admired him for his personality and his kindness. He made it to be like it would be simple to tell him, when in reality it was the thing that she was so scared of. She was so caught up in the idea of him and Starfire being together, when she wasn't even sure of what they were to each other. She knew that they've always had a thing, but she never knew how he felt about her, and she wasn't about to ask at that moment.

"Thanks Robin. I appreciate you saying that, really."

"No problem. Well I'll let you have your time alone now."

He got up and took one last look at the navy sky, and walked quietly for the door.

"Robin...wait."

"What is it?"

"Um...nevermind. Thanks for coming up here."

"It was no problem at all. See you Raven."

And with that he left. Raven was so close to telling him. But not now. She had to see what would happen between them. At the right time she may tell him...but you never know. It could be one of those feelings you keep bottled up...forever. Who knew what was to happen between them...

End Chapter.

Author's End Note: Well I know it's very slow now, and the future of what to happen is unsure, but I hoped you at least liked the short beginning of the story. Review if you feel like leaving a comment or suggestion. Much thanks.

Raveniia.


End file.
